1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin roll break device, and more particularly, it relates to a coin roll break bar for protecting a tray wall of a compartment of a till tray.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the use of plastic till trays in business machines, such as Point of Sale (POS) terminals, for example, has become widespread. In general, plastic till trays are preferred over metal and wood till trays in the prior art because the plastic till trays are easier and more economical to manufacture.
Plastic till trays are placed inside a till drawer of a POS terminal, for example, and an operator may gain access to the coins and currency in the compartments of the till tray by opening the till drawer. During the course of a typical business day, it may be necessary for the operator to open a roll of coins in order to replenish the stock of coins in a compartment of the till tray. The operator may break the coin wrapper of the coin roll and release the coins therein by impacting the coin roll against one of the plastic tray walls of the till tray. The plastic tray wall of the till tray may break as a result of this impact.
A broken tray wall may prevent the operator from closing the POS terminal till drawer and may cause downtime of the terminal. In addition, the tray wall may be difficult to repair and may require that the entire till tray be replaced. Thus, a broken tray wall may cause a user to spend a considerable amount of time and expense before the POS terminal can properly function again.